Forever A LaMontagne
by AndreeaRaducan
Summary: AU. For sixteen years, JJ had dreaded the day her daughter got her heart broken by a boy.


**A/N: I'm back! I just love Haven, she's my favourite OC I've ever created, so expect plenty more 'Forever' oneshots.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of its characters and affiliates.**

* * *

Startled from her sleep by a loud bang, Jennifer Jareau bolted upright, managing to steal a glance at the clock as she threw the covers back.

"What the hell?" her husband groaned, pulling himself upright as he rubbed his eyes wearily. "I bet that's Haven"

JJ nodded in agreement as a few loud thuds rang out from down the hall. It was almost one in the morning and their daughter had been at a party with some friends. Having developed enough trust for their daughter on previous occasions, and knowing that Jack Hotchner would be the one dropping Haven home, JJ and Will hadn't made an exorbitant effort to stay up and wait for their girl. JJ however, had still been awake anyway, only drifting off from exhaustion about ten minutes earlier.

"Why's she goin' around slammin' doors at this freakin' hour?" Will continued, his frustration evident. Despite his overwhelming urge to go back to sleep, he pulled himself out of bed and followed his wife out of the bedroom. Even though they were pretty certain it was their sixteen year old making all the racket, he wasn't going to leave his wife on her own if they were dealing with a home invader.

Seeing the light emanating from the cracks around Haven's door, JJ breathed an inward sigh of relief.

"Go back to bed Will. I'll see what's wrong," she whispered, kissing her husband's cheek and continuing down the hall.

Will watched on as his wife opened their daughter's bedroom door, momentarily flooding the hallway with light before disappearing inside and closing the door.

Satisfied that it was only their daughter they were dealing with, Will turned on his heel and returned to the awaiting comfort of their bed.

* * *

"Haven, what the hell?" JJ exclaimed upon entering the room. Clothes were strewn over the floor (which was a normal occurrence), as well as a smashed photo frame, Haven's phone, and a few stuffed toys. At the end of the trail of destruction was a dishevelled looking Haven, curled up on her bed with her face buried in the duvet.

"It's one in the freaking morning Haven, do you not know how to be quiet when you come home?" JJ asked.

"Ben broke up with me," Haven sobbed, lifting her face enough for her mother to see the mascara making tracks down her cheeks.

JJ immediately softened, her heart breaking for her daughter. Ben had been Haven's first boyfriend. They had been together for almost two years.

Almost.

"Oh Haven," JJ breathed. "Honey, I'm sorry"

"I don't even know why...he just left me...in front of everyone," Haven choked out, hiccups breaking her sentence. "It was so humiliating"

Without another word, JJ sat down on the bed, pulling her broken hearted child into her arms.

"The first one is always the worst Haven. Always," JJ murmured. "The next few days will suck, I won't lie"

"But why did he have to do it like that?" Haven cried, pulling away so she could look into her mother's eyes.

JJ cocked an eyebrow. "Honey, if there is _anything_ I learned at sixteen, it's that teenage boys are assholes. They seem lovely and sweet but given time, they are all incapable of dealing with anything appropriately. The ones that are genuinely lovely are, well...they're like your Uncle Spence"

Haven let out a watery giggle, which just as quickly turned back into tears.

"Oh sweetie," JJ murmured, pulling Haven back into another hug and resting her chin on top of her head. "I know it feels so awful right now. Give it a couple of days and you'll start to feel better. Ben doesn't know what he's missing out on. You're a beautiful, amazing young lady with a heart of gold. Whoever ends up spending their life with you is going to be one very lucky person"

Haven nodded, wiping her eyes as she pulled away from her mother. "I think I'm ok...for now," she hiccupped. "You can go back to bed"

JJ looked at her daughter with concern. "Are you sure?"

Haven nodded. "Can we talk later today?"

JJ smiled, nodding before kissing Haven's forehead. "Of course we can milagro"

Getting to her feet, JJ sidestepped the mess to get to the door.

"Mom?"

Turning back, JJ looked expectantly at her daughter. From across the room, Haven's red, puffy eyes looked even worse than they had just a moment ago.

"I know you wondered if we ever...you know...did it-"

"Haven, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," JJ reminded her daughter softly.

"No...we didn't. I just...I wondered if that's why he broke up with me," Haven muttered, her eyes falling to the floor.

JJ was quick to cross the room again, falling to her knees beside Haven's bed and taking Haven's hands in her own.

"Haven," she breathed. "If a guy breaks up with you because you won't have sex with him, he's not worth it. Someone who truly respects you and loves you will wait until you're ready. Don't you ever forget that, ok?"

Haven nodded, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around her mom. "I love you"

JJ smiled, holding her girl close once more. "I love you too my beautiful girl. Now try and get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning"

* * *

Sitting at the table as her mom served breakfast, Haven was feeling pretty miserable. She'd managed to get to sleep ok, but upon waking up, all she'd wanted to do was cry.

She knew her dad was watching her out of the corner of his eye, and as much as she loved him, she really didn't want to talk about it with him.

Without any warning, a pair of strong arms enveloped her from behind.

"I'll kick his ass for you," came Henry's voice in her ear. "No-one hurts my little sister like that"

Haven smiled, her eyes getting awfully bright at the love her big brother was showing.

"Thanks Henry," she whispered, patting his arm as he pulled away and sat down beside her.

"I'll break his legs," Will muttered, turning a page of the paper without ever looking away. "And his family jewels"

"William," JJ said warningly. "That's enough. I don't need my husband to get arrested by his own colleagues for aggravated assault"

Haven giggled at her parents; her dad was always so fiercely protective of his baby girl, yet her mom was always the voice of reason. Haven had lost count of the times her mother had shut down one of her dad's ideas of fun.

Setting a plate down in front of her daughter, JJ kissed the top of Haven's head. "You try and eat something, ok? Then we'll discuss going to school"

"I just don't want to see Ben," Haven said sadly.

"I know. We'll talk about it," JJ replied. "You're a LaMontagne milagro. You'll be fine"

Seeing her dad wink from across the table, Haven smiled.

Her mom was right. With parents as courageous as her dad and as fiercely independent and strong as her mom, she knew she'd be fine.

She would give it time.

And then Ben Harrison wasn't going to know what hit him.


End file.
